reflections
by aeyta
Summary: after sora visits her best friend in america, mimi, she thinks that she is ugly and tries her best to change her reflection. somewhat sorato. #_#


reflections  
written by aeyta  
note: i have so many sorato ideas right now. @_@ ill be out of the sorato phase before i write them all though... sigh. ill probably back in the heat/frida phase. whatever.   
synopsis: after sora visits her best friend in america, mimi, she thinks that she is ugly and tries her best to change her reflection. somewhat sorato. #_#  
  
  
"I'm so excited Mimi!" Sora squealed with delight, she was so happy that she was able to see her 'verybestestfriendinthewholeentireworldincludingthedigiworld' Mimi. Sora was always busy at home doing something that she could never be girly in any way, yet when she was with Mimi she felt like she could talk late at night and giggle while talking about boys.  
  
She blushed as she thought of one certain boy. 'Sora, stop it!' she chided to herself. Yet, the more she chided herself mentally, the more she blushed as the more she thought of the one she had feelings for. She smiled dreamily as she remembered when she gave him Christmas cookies and he accepted them gratefully and smiled at her. His hand had touched her briskly, but the feeling was erotic and made her feel as if she was walking upon clouds.   
  
'Matt...' she thought to herself.  
  
Sora turned back to her friend, "Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah.........!?!?!?" Mimi was jumping up and down and was excited as well.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend yet?" Sora asked curiously.   
  
Mimi laughed, "No. But when I move back to Japan, I plan to capture the guy who captured my heart," Mimi winked.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Sora squealed and held hands with Mimi who started jumping up and down with her. "YOU'RE MOVING BAAAAAAAAACK!"  
  
"IN THREE MONTHS!" Mimi squealed back. "Meanwhile, you're going to meet some of my friends I've made in America."  
  
Sora smiled, she was eager, wondering what type of friends Mimi had made.  
  
Mimi showed her to three girls who were astoundingly pretty and Sora realized how pretty Mimi was too. Mimi had her cotton-candy pink coloured hair that came in curls with bright brown eyes, a golden tan, and luscious cherry lips. Sora couldn't help to feel a little overshadowed by the four pretty girls that surrounded her.  
  
"This is Ashley," Mimi pointed to a girl with blonde hair that was in two pigtails. Her eyes were emerald green and she was almost as skinny as Mimi, but had lots of curves and was showing them off too.  
  
"This is Mary," Mimi pointed to a girl with a pixie cut that framed her pointy face. She had a gorgeous smile that lighted up her face.  
  
"And this is Tina," Mimi pointed to the last girl with fine ebony hair that was straight and fell to her chest.   
  
"Everybody, this is my 'verybestestfriendinthewholeentireworld' Sora!" Mimi left out the 'includingthedigiworld' since the three girls would have no idea what she would be talking about. Sora felt extremely flustered, and more so as the she felt as if the three girls were judging how she looked like.  
  
"Hi..." she said slowly and unsurely, the girls just looked at her. Mimi did not catch anything that was going on and just gave a big smile, "Okay, anywaaaaaaaays, you guys are all going to spend the night at my house!" She gave another squeal of excitement.  
  
Sora smiled, as did the other three girls but they all gave Sora dirty looks.  
  
In time, all the girls dumped theirselves somewhere around Mimi's enormous room.   
  
"Hey, I gotta get the phone, hold on," Mimi yelled as she ran out of the room at the ring of a phone.   
  
She left and shut the door.  
  
Sora was alone with the three girls. She felt intimidated as they started to laugh at her.  
  
"Yes?" Sora said in a brave voice that covered her sudden fear.  
  
The girl Ashley just cracked up and raised her eyebrows, "Well... like... have you taken a look in the mirror?" The three girls cracked up again and Sora flinched but hid it.  
  
"I mean, you're eyes are like a grooooooss red color and your hair is auburn. If it's shoulder-length you should at least make a cute style," Tina said.  
  
"I don't even know what you're doing, hanging around with Mimi."  
  
Sora said nothing as the three girls kept on talking on and on about her faults. She bit her lip and waited patiently for Mimi to come back up.  
  
In what seemed like forever, Mimi finally ran back up enthusiastically with a large smile on her face and the three girls shut up, "I ordered pizza!"   
  
+++  
  
Sora was about to take a bite of her pizza before she caught the girls eyeing her with smirks, she set down the slice and frowned as she started to see grease. She dabbed it with a napkin but it seemed to get greasier and greasier.  
  
She took it up to her mouth slowly, and took one bite. She felt sick.  
  
Mimi noticed this and looked at her with a strange expression, "Sora, are you feeling okay? Is that still your first slice? Everyone is already at least on their third!"  
  
Sora smiled weakly, "No, I'm fine," she lied. She ate the pizza in slow bites and by the time she finished, everyone was done and eating ice cream that Mimi bought prior to the sleepover.  
  
Sora excused herself to the bathroom and threw up. She felt nauseous.   
  
She looked in the mirror and saw a girl with a pale complexion, ugly red eyes, stupid hair, as well as a tall and gangly figure that had no figure whatsoever.  
  
Sora went out of the bathroom.  
  
"Are you alright Sora?" asked Mimi.  
  
"I'm fine, just fine," Sora lied.  
  
+++  
  
Sora was so glad, she decided that she hated America. She was extremely glad to get off the airplane, to lie in her bed, and to get away from the eyes of those three girls.   
  
"Sora?" It was her mother. "Come eat dinner."  
  
Sora obediently went down to the dinner table and looked at her food. Her mother had made some chow mein, a chinese food, as well as fish and rice. She took a bite of rice. Eventually her mother finished and left the dinner table while Sora just stared at her food.  
  
She threw her food away and washed the dishes.  
  
Sora went up to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, lifting her shirt a bit to look at her stomach. An illusion had blinded her and she thought she was fat, she felt she was fat.   
  
She weighed herself, 105 pounds and a height of 5'5. She frowned. She was fat. Fat. Too fat. She frowned to herself. She was gaining weight, she decided. 105 pounds was just too fat.  
  
She decided she wouldn't be eating breakfast anymore. Too many calories. Too many grams of fat.  
  
+++  
  
"Hey Sora," Matt said as he sat himself next to Sora who stared at her lunch. Rice, some leftover fish, and a hardboiled egg with some salt. She was disgusted. "What's wrong babe?" he asked as she frowned.  
  
"Nothing is wrong," she snapped impatiently, Matt was surprised at his girlfriend's reactions. She was normally so happy and kind. Ever since she returned from Mimi's house a week ago she was edgy and snappy and always impatient and had huge circles under her eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized almost immediately, her face looked so tired. "I'm just so tired and everythings been so hectic recently," she confessed.  
  
He looked at her and nodded, he kissed her on her cheek and she looked shocked but smiled. This was who he liked, Sora, but she was not being very Sora-ish as she stared at her lunch with a frown. He started to frown as he realized that his girlfriend had lost a lot of weight, and then he realized she had hardly touched her lunch today... as well as last week.  
  
"Sora, are you on a diet?" Matt asked as everything suddenly clicked in his mind.  
  
She looked shocked, "No! Of course not!" but after a minute of Matt's 'tell-me-now-looks' she stumbled upon her new words, "Well.... sort of," she confessed.  
  
"Well... have you aten breakfast today?" Sora looked at him guiltily.  
  
"Yes... er.. ah.. no..?" Sora stumbled.  
  
Matt looked at her crossly, "When was the last time you ate?"  
  
"I'm eating right now," Sora was beginning to get pestered.  
  
Matt frowned but then smiled, it was just probably a phase thing. Sora smiled back at her boyfriend before looking back at her food.  
  
She took a bite as Matt watched her carefully. "Matt... will you please stop it? I'm not dying!" she was really getting to get annoyed now.  
  
"You've lost weight Sora," Matt noted.   
  
Sora frowned. "I'm fat."  
  
Matt shook his head before leaving, he decided he'd talk with Mimi or Kari or even Tai.  
  
Sora sighed in relief, finally she got to eat in peace. She looked at her food. Last time she weighed herself, which was in the morning, she was 94 pounds, yet she kept on looking and getting fatter by the moment.  
  
She threw away her food.  
  
+++  
  
"Hey Kari," started Matt. "Say... you haven't noticed any changes in Sora, have you?" he asked.  
  
Kari looked at him, her eyes filled with worry, "You too? I think this is dangerous, when I spent the night over she didn't touch her dinner and when she went to the bathroom I swear I could of heard her yell that she was only 100 pounds! And that was only two days ago" Kari exclaimed.  
  
Matt's eyes widened, 100 pounds! Sora was fifteen years old and five'five, she couldn't have been just 100 pounds. Then again, he realized that she was awfully skinny. "How is it... really dangerous?" Matt couldn't remember anything about this although he was sure he learned about it.  
  
"She could die Matt, but I can't tell her, she always snapps at me if I even try!" Kari frowned at the thought of her dear friend. "I think she has an eating disorder..." Kari's voice trailed off.  
  
"I see, I'll tell her," Matt sighed, not wanting to have to talk to his girlfriend by force.  
  
"Please do, I worry about her."  
  
+++  
  
"Sora," Matt knocked on the door of his girl. "Sora?" he knew she had to be there. He opened the door and saw her on the floor, her face was pale and she looked so small and fragile there. He groaned, "Oh no..."  
  
+++  
  
"Mmm..." Sora's eyelashes fluttered and she woke up, suddenly she felt something shoved into her mouth. Rice. She wanted to spit it out but it was not budging, she swallowed and turned to see Matt who got another spoon of rice to put in her mouth. "STOP IT!" she yelled angrily.   
  
He looked at her and raised one eyebrow, "From what I hear, you haven't aten for quite a while, and you weigh 100 pounds."  
  
Sora looked at him angrily, "90 POUNDS DAMN IT! 90! I'm too fat, I'm just trying to lose some weight!" she screamed.  
  
Matt's eyes widened, 90 pounds, she was a stick. "Sora, that isn't healthy, you have an eating disorder, you're not eating enough! Hell, you're not even EATING!"  
  
She glared at him, "I'm UGLY! and FAT! FAT! FAT! FAT!" she screamed.  
  
"NO, you look beautiful to me! You have beautiful eyes and something about you that shines from all the rest, and you were ALWAYS skinny, I don't know why the hell you worry!"  
  
"I'm fat, look at me!" Sora was in tears now, she felt miserable. She was hungry but everything was just too fattening.  
  
"No. I look at you and see someone I love very much," Matt said in a soft voice. Sora's looks softened, "And I hope you realize what's happening before you ruin your life."  
  
Sora smiled and blushed when Matt kissed her on the lips. After a while she broke off the kiss and then smiled dreamily, "Thank you Matt."  
  
"No problem," Matt said as he took another spoon of rice and fed her although she insisted she could feed herself.  
  
+++  
authors note: bwa ha ha ha ha. its not very good and it ended abrubtly but oh well. i wanna write somethingy else. good bye. 


End file.
